Thank You Narutokun
by Starcalista
Summary: [One Shot] NaruSaku. Naruto managed to bring back Sasuke but was hurt badly. In Sakura's POV.


Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. Please don't sue.

Author's Notes : This is my first Naruto fanfic, so please go easy on me. I'm a hardcore NaruSaku fan, so this of course is NaruSaku. I'm sorry if there are any grammar problems, cause English is just not my first language. Oh, and this is made from Sakura's point of view. Oh, and OOC warning...I think...

Well, I hope you like it.

**Thank You Naruto-kun**

I ran to the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village, hearing that you have arrived with the others. I had also heard that you have kept your promise on bringing Sasuke-kun back.

But when I arrived at the gate, my whole body completely froze. I couldn't believe what my eyes were seeing. There, you had cuts and bruises all over your body, most much deeper than others, and yet you still walked to the gate, carrying Sasuke-kun who's unconscious on your back. To my surprise, the three siblings of the sand were also there, but at that time I didn't pay much attention to them.

A few moments passed and it seemed that you finally realized that you were already at the gate of your village, for at that time you looked up and my eyes met with your tired blue ones. You were panting, I supposed from the fight and after that for carrying Sasuke-kun. I wondered why it wasn't somebody else that had carried him back. So then you wouldn't have to be carrying a burden on your already tired out body.

But still, you manage to say something clearly. "Sakura-chan, I kept my promise!" Those words, I remember, were the first words that came out of your mouth. I then let out a breath of relief. For if you were still able to speak clearly without stumbling, then I was sure that you were fine.

Yet, I was wrong.

Because once Kakashi-sensei took Sasuke-kun into his arms, you just fell unconscious unceremoniously without even another word.

0000

As I gazed at your unconscious form lying silently on the hospital bed, my thoughts wander. To the time in the academy until our adventures as Team Seven, you, me, and Sasuke-kun, with Kakashi-sensei as our instructor. At that moment I realized that you had always been there for me. To protect me, to care for me. And that was also the moment when I realized what you actually mean to me. When I imagine what life would have been without you, I really don't want to experience it.

From that time on I vowed that someday I would repay you for all that you had done for me.

0000

Six years has passed now, and the three of us had just successfully became jounins, yet we still like to train together. As the three of us walk home from the park we usually train, you suddenly suggested we should have a bite of ramen first. Yet Sasuke-kun politely declines and went on his way. It was just the two of us now. On the way to the ramen stand, I offered to pay for your ramen, though I don't know what came over me. I knew how much ramen you could eat at one time. Maybe it was the fact that until now I haven't fulfilled my promise I made beside your unconscious form years ago. Of course you accepted it gratefully.

0000

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…" I suddenly voiced out.

You looked up from your ramen bowl, confusement clearly etched on your face. You looked so cute like that. I nearly wanted to laugh.

You quickly swallowed the ramen still in your mouth.

"For what? You're the one that's paying for this ramen, right?" you ask, pointing to the ramen bowl on the table in front.

I smile at your confused face, and then I answered in what I thought in a barely audible voice.

"For always being there for me especially when I needed you, even when I had treated you so cruelly." I tell you in a soft voice, looking down at my already cold ramen.

For awhile you only stare at me. And under your innocent but piercing gaze, I feel myself begin to redden. I notice that at your age of 18, you have become more handsome and that you now have many fan girls swooning over you. Which, I hate to admit, have made me a little jealous. But still, you paid no notice to them. And I'm very grateful for it. I opened me mouth to say those very thoughts but it didn't came out.

"And Naruto-kun, about the ramen… Don't worry about it… I'm gonna pay for it!" I said.

And you answered by smiling your usual little fox grin. Maybe...maybe someday I'll tell you how I feel.

Owari

End Note: Okay, weird wasn't it? And I bet it sucks. This IS the first time I wrote in first person POV though. Anyway please review. No flames please, especially if it's just because of the pairing. I don't go flaming people's stories just because it's a NaruHina, SasuSaku or other pairings that I don't really like. So please don't flame mine, just because it's a NaruSaku pairing.


End file.
